Gohan's Dilemma: Sasuke's Grudge
by BLAD3s7
Summary: SPOILERS INSIDE* A fan-made spin off of WingedFreedom622's Gohan's Dilemma. It is based after Gohan has killed you-know-who, and instead of Sasuke running away with the Sound Four immediately, he meets Team Seven unexpectedly. *FINISHED PART II IS UP!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** Gohan's Dilemma is a story created by WingedFreedom622, I merely wrote this because I was inspired by his works. The Characters used in the story are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto, Toei Animation, ViZ Media, etc. I do not own anything that I am about to write unless it is my own original idea. If WingedFreedom622 wishes for me to take down this spin-off story, I will gladly do so. Also, this story is not Canon to Gohan's Dilemma. I will try to give you the same feeling Gohan's Dilemma is famous for while reading, but I will try not to just completely emulate Winged's style.

(I have arranged his scene to fit after Gohan had killed Orochimaru, even though this scene never happened in Winged's story.)

Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged.

* * *

><p>The young Uchiha sat in his bed, utter jealousy pumping throughout his veins. These past couple months have been complete hell. No longer was he the strongest, most revered shinobi in town. No, Konoha was taken by storm by some bastard who came out of nowhere. Literally. He was outshined not only by him however, Naruto, Dead-Last Uzimaki, was as strong, if not stronger than him, and Sakura, she was coming along so fast that in no time she would surpass him, and that would've been the last straw. But no, something else just completely consumed him with rage.<p>

Itachi, his brother, had the balls to reenter the village and search for Naruto, trying to steal the Kyubii's power. Naruto had something that Itachi wanted, he wanted Naruto, not him. But that was not the worst of it. Gohan, the person he envied, and hated the most, stood up to Itachi and actually gave him a run for his money, forcing him to retreat.

Sasuke's eyes leered with anger at this, as he threw the covers off his bed and stared at himself in the mirror.

What he saw was a conflicted boy, stuck between two choices. Both would drastically change him for the rest of his life. He looked older, his childish ignorance gone for good, drowned by his selfish way of life. His eyes however, were darting all over the place, as if looking for some kind of escape from this trap, and trying to come up with a decision. Sometimes they looked worried, as if he wasn't sure what to make, and others they would be stained with malice, just at the thought of Gohan's face. The anger was overwhelming, and finally he made his decision, the decision that would drown him in darkness.

His eyes flashed red, Sharingan reacting on sheer hate.

He needed to leave this fucking village before it softened him up permanently. He needed power, the Curse Seal tingling with satisfaction at his choice. He stared back at the mirror.

"After I leave this godforsaken place, I am going to get stronger. After that, before I kill Itachi, it's going to be you Naruto, and especially you Gohan." He sneered, his mouth full of distaste of even mentioning his name out loud. Then we will see who's the strongest. I don't care what damn dimension you came from, I am going to crush-" he almost yelled, but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He stood for a second, his Sharingan reverting to normal from the quick interruption. Tension built as he slowly walked to the door, his feet padding softly against the wood floor of his apartment. Perhaps someone was listening in, and they were here to question his strange speech. He gulped at this. It was the last thing he needed, was another damn psychiatrist. He had enough of them asking why he attacked his own teammate, but he merely didn't say anything, leaving a few frustrated doctors to just give up on the teen.

The door knocked again as he got closer, his heart skipping a beat. The unknown blazing his curiosity. What if it was a messenger for Orochimaru, hearing his lust for power. This motivated him a bit,and he slowly reached for the knob, and grasping it. Taking a breath, he slowly turned it, the clicking of metal ringing in his ears as the knob did it's job and the door cracked. Slowly, he opened and and light flooded his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Yo What's up Sasuke!" Said an orange-clad ninja clapping him on the shoulder with a big grin on his face, accompanied by the others that were the rest of his team. It appears his words from earlier did not leave the room.<p>

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a warm smile, still feeling a little buzzed around him, but she knew her heart had belonged to someone else. "Hope you didn't think we forgot about you." She was holding a parcel in her arms.

Gohan merely smiled. He was back in his original clothes, the purple Gi, except that instead of the cape he wore a white neck scruff, the same outfit he had worn when he had fought against Broly. He had forgiven Sasuke awhile ago, but it still felt a little odd to be around him. Sasuke had that kind of grudgeful aura.

Sasuke looked past the other two and stared daggers at Gohan. You could almost see the hate radiating off of him. Gohan caught on this, and gave Sasuke a glance back, a warning.

Sasuke's lip curled with anger at this, but was interrupted by Naruto, which successfully relieved the tension between the two.

"Mind if we come in?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto in return, but opened the door wider, the best welcome you will ever get from the Uchiha. Naruto was used to it, and bounded right on in. Sakura walked in second, placing the parcel on the small table in his apartment. Gohan finally walked in afterward, and it seemed like the longest steps in the Saiyan's life.

As he walked in, Sasuke did not take his eyes of him, staring at him the entire time, turning his head as Gohan walked past him. Gohan felt like an alien in Sasuke's house, for one that he had never been there before, and two that he was being watched like he carried the Bubonic Plague. Sasuke, still looking at Gohan, closed the door, the light now completely sucked out of his house, and from his heart.

Naruto flipped a light switch and Sasuke's room was illuminated with light, but nothing like the warm sun outside. This light was dim and flickering, like Sasuke's alignment a few minutes ago.

Unlike Naruto and Gohan's man-cave, Sasuke had lived rather neat and tidy, his clothes were folded neatly, and there wasn't a piece of trash laying around his room, as Nosy-Naruto inspected the place like he usually did.

"Hey you've been doing pretty well for yourself for being under house arrest eh Sasuke?" Naruto laughed as he plopped himself on the young avenger's couch, Gohan and Sakura following suit "I would have gone off the deep end."

"Not a moment too soon," Sasuke would have said out loud, but the tension in the air was keeping the Uchiha silent, not saying a single word since their arrival.

"I brought you some cookies," Sakura said with a cheery smile, sensing the tension slightly, but unaware of it's roots. "They're a mix, I didn't know what were your favorites."

The parcel she was carrying was no doubt the cookies, as she opened them up and a faint aroma wafted throughout the room. "I made them this morning, Gohan's wanted to come see you today, so I thought you could use a little treat."

Gohan chuckled uneasily. He instantly regretted coming here the minute Sasuke's eyes met with his.

Sasuke scowled slightly. He was in his OWN house. This trash had stepped foot in his house, and the anger was boiling. "What a surprise." The Uchiha managed to let out, each word laced with annoyance.

"Hey Sakura, can I have one of the macadamia ones?" Naruto said reaching in the box but instantly being clobbered over the head with Sakura's fist.

"They're for Sasuke-kun Baka!" She snarled. "Wait until he has one."

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke admitted. "Naruto can have them I don't care."

Sakura, instantly cooled down and bit her lip, "Um, Okay." She said, slightly crushed.

Sasuke stood in the same spot, not swaying one bit, glaring at Gohan. Naruto was bad too, but his current grudge was with Gohan' existence, Naruto was a secondary matter after he would deal with Gohan.

Naruto, grabbing a cookie, said to Sasuke, "Jeez Sasuke we haven't seen you in a month the least you can do is just say h-,"

"Fight Me."

Dead Silence.

All three of them stared at Sasuke, trying to figure out what he had just said, and who to.

Naruto broke the silence, the Cookie frozen in his hand. "What?"

"I said fight me!" He said with more annoyance, but he wasn't looking at Naruto, he was staring straight at Gohan, his eyes vividly glowing red from the Sharingan trying to reveal itself.

That shut Naruto up, and Sasuke bit her thumb, wondering what to do.

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes, he knew who he was talking to the entire time. "I'm not going to fight you Sasuke."

This fueled Sasuke's anger even more, he closed his eyes and growled before barking,

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Sharingan now fully ablaze, his fists shaking with utter rage. He was going to wait until he got stronger, but he just couldn't stare looking at the bastard's face anymore.

"I won't." He said more sternly, his intense onyx eyes piercing with force.

This enraged Sasuke lost it. Slamming his fist against the wall, cracking the wood on impact, his teeth bared to a look of utter hate.

"FIGHT ME NOW!"

Gohan had had enough. Instantly rising with force, he stared Sasuke down dead in the eye, and merely said one word.

"No."

The steel and venom laced in those words rivaled his Super Saiyan 2 attitude, and immediately the tension in the air skyrocketed. Sasuke was even taken aback by his sudden change of attitude. The room darkened slightly, and the walls groaned, as if trying to sustain the immense power of one word. Sakura and Naruto stared wide-eyed at Gohan. Nobody had lived to tell the tell when they messed with him when he was like this.

However, Sasuke quickly recovered from his verbal assault and repaired his face with a scowl.

"What's the matter Gohan-_kun," _saying the"kun" with complete hate "Afraid to man-up against your own squad mate? Huh? Is that _it?"_

Gohan didn't say a word.

Sakura, trying her best to make amends fast and breaking from the trance of Gohan's earlier word, reached and grabbedparcel of cookies from Naruto's frozen hands.

"Here Sasuke, take a cookie," she said holding the box out in front of him. "I'm sure it'll make you fee-"

"I don't want...your FUCKING cookies!" He yelled smacking the box out her hands, the cookies, crashing across the floor, leaving a completely mortified Sakura empty handed.

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"I just-"

"WHAT!" Sasuke barked, causing her to turn her head and shut her eyes.

"You just what!" He continued. "Everything you do is pointless!" He snarled, causing Sakura to gasp, but not from shock, but from being completely hurt. Sasuke was now using her as a vent for all of his rage.

"No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you are still going to be useless! Just a thorn in everybody's side! A burden! Why don't you do what your best at and just GIVE UP!"

Tears now flowed in Sakura's eyes. She was devastated, her body shaking from being verbally abused from the man she had once loved.

"And crying," he said with calmer, but more smug. "That's another world record you hol-"

Instantly, a hand wrenched itself around Sasuke's neck, and slammed him against the wall, causing him to gasp and sputter for air, the wind completely knocked out of him.

He couldn't even remember seeing what had happened, but it all made since when he saw that Naruto and Sakura were still standing there, so he slowly looked down.

Cold, dark eyes fiercer than they had ever been in his entire life, faintly flashing green, drilled into Sasuke's gaze, and Sasuke's face was full of legitimate fear.

Son Gohan was at the verge of just completely loosing control, lightning crackling around his body, the last sane part of his mind trying it's hardest to hold it all in, but it was almost becoming impossible.

He managed to let out a few words, words of mutual hate, but surprisingly soft. "You take that back...NOW!" He screamed, tightening his grip around Sasuke's neck and slamming him against the wall once again.

Sasuke gasped and sputtered as this happened, trying to pull Gohan's finger's off, but it was like trying to open a statue's fist.

The Uchiha, cleared his throat, as if trying to say something, and Gohan put a tiny bit more slack on his grip.

Gohan expected an apology, but instead was treated to a spit in his face from the person he had once called his friend.

"Go to hell!" He managed to croak.

That did it.

Gohan had snapped like a twig. His eyes turning white with complete loss of control. Pulling the Uchiha off the wall, the Saiyan put all of his force into a mighty throw, yelling with no remorse.

The avenger, yelled with pain as his body exploded through his wall and out into the street tumbling head over heels, scrapping his body against the asphalt. When he finally stopped rolling, he released a gush of blood from his mouth, and struggled to stand up.

Gohan walked through the hole he had just made, Sakura and Naruto frozen in shock.

Sasuke had just made a big mistake, and Gohan was not going to pull a single punch.

Wiping the spit from his face, Gohan managed to let out one final phrase.

"Watch your face." He sneered.

In a flash of golden light, Gohan sped toward him in blind fury, Sasuke just wondering what the hell had gotten himself into.

Well that's it for now, Part 2 will be coming out very very soon I assure you!

And remember, Gohan's Dilemma is not owned by me and this Spin-Off is not Canon to WingedFreedom624's story.

Peace-

**BLAD3s_7**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: **Gohan's Dilemma is a story created by WingedFreedom622, I merely wrote this because I was inspired by his works. The Characters used in the story are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto, Toei Animation, ViZ Media, etc. I do not own anything that I am about to write unless it is my own original idea. If WingedFreedom622 wishes for me to take down this spin-off story, I will gladly do so. Also, this story is not Canon to Gohan's Dilemma. I will try to give you the same feeling Gohan's Dilemma is famous for while reading, but I will try not to just completely emulate Winged's style.

Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged.

* * *

><p>The first thing Sasuke's Sharingan enhanced eyes had seen when he had recovered from Gohan's throw, was a golden light streaking towards him faster than any thing he had ever seen. His eyes widened as fist with more force than a bulldozer screamed towards his head. It would take his head clean off, and he knew there was nothing he could even do. He closed his eyes and awaited his decapitation.<p>

"GOHAN STOP!" Sakura's voice cried out.

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

Sasuke's closed eyes tensed at the sound and his hair was rushed backward. He wondered why he could feel his eyes after his head had been punched clean off his shoulders. But after a few seconds, he realized that he was still breathing. Slowly, the Uchiha opened his eyes and saw Gohan standing still, with his fist inches away from his face. If he didn't get hit, than what was the sound? Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes bulged when he had soon realized that the clap was merely Gohan stopping his arm so abruptly, the force still managing to escape without any contact.

There was a strong silence.

"Stop.." Said a teary eyed Sakura, falling to her knees, completely exasperated at the current situation. "Don't do this... It isn't right."

Gohan merely stood still, but Sasuke noticed his eyes had closed, and were shaking. His hair had lost it's golden color, and fell back down like the usual mop it was, covering his eyes. The lightning faded from his body, and slowly his fist began to shake too, and then it slowly descended. Sasuke stood there watching him, a surprised look on his face, he didn't even think to wipe the blood off of his face.

"Even after all the horrible things you said to her..." A voice said, but Sasuke soon realized it was Gohan, who barely raised his voice above a whisper. "I can't do anything else to harm you."

Naruto stood outside with Sakura, walking over the hole Gohan had left in Sasuke's home. He had nothing to say, but merely gave Sasuke a disappointed look, he would NEVER forgive the Uchiha for his comments back there. If Gohan had been a second slower, it would have been Naruto who would have punished the punk. He would never look at him the same way again. Nobody had ever made Sakura cry like that.

Sasuke looked even more surprised when he saw a tear forming in Gohan's quivering eyes, and when he talked, his voice was raspy and heart-broken.

"I don't want to fight a friend, I should be protecting my friends not hurting them."

Sasuke stood there, unable to say anything. A small part of him longed to agree with Gohan, and apologize for his horrible acts of abuse. However, his ego was far stronger than his Morales at the moment, and he just gave Gohan a stare. He didn't need friends, only revenge.

His stare soon turned into a scowl, and he was angered at Gohan, angered that he didn't want to fight even though he had pulled a punch like the Saiyan had thought he wouldn't do moments earlier. Sasuke had took it as an insult, even though Sakura's words had saved his life.

"Gohan-kun.." Sakura whimpered, feeling the Saiyan's pain.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't stand looking at him anymore.<p>

"So is that it? Are you just going to stand there?"

Gohan kept his head low, ashamed of himself, and didn't say anything.

Sasuke's rage ignited, and he finally remembered to wipe his face. "I asked you a question!" The Uchiha yelled, throwing a fist to Gohan's face.

To everyone's surprise, and even to Sasuke's, the fist made contact with Gohan's cheek, causing him to stagger backwards before standing himself up again. A trickle of blood ran down his mouth, and his eyes meet Sasuke's. He wasn't going to attack him anymore.

This irritated Sasuke even more. "Answer me!"

Another fist, this time the other cheek, causing Gohan to stagger the other way. Two welts began to appear on his face. He merely shook his head. His decision was final.

Sasuke could not believe this. He would rather have a fight than just a punching bag. "So that's the way it is huh?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, and walked closer to Gohan, who's eyes bored directly into his. Yet, Gohan's message was clear. He was not going to do anything. "Beneath all of that _power," _the Avenger said with slight envy, "You are just a helpless weakling. You don't even deserve it!" He screamed, jabbing his knee into Gohan's stomach. Gohan gagged and fell over from this, spitting blood. Sasuke, following up, picked up Gohan by the hair, causing the Saiyan to cry out in pain. "You may have done some incredible things with that power, but in the end, you are a weak minded fool!" He followed that insult with by raising his foot and slamming it down on the Saiyan's head, causing him to hit the ground with extreme force, and bounce of the ground from impact. Gohan made a cry of extreme pain, his nose shattering and blood smearing where his face was.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he watched the horror of his best friend being pounded on by his own squad mate. He couldn't even believe what he was seeing. Tears welled in his own eyes. He had never seen Gohan so helpless. Storm clouds loomed overhead, and a light drizzle fell over them all, the faint sound of thunder in the background.<p>

"I-I can't stand here and watch this." Naruto said quietly, tears growing in his eyes. "I gotta do something!" Naruto was about ready to run towards Sasuke to Gohan's aid, but Sakura stopped him.

"Huh? Sakura!"

"No, Naruto." She said, but as if she was paining herself. "G-Gohan wouldn't want it."

"How can you say that?"

"Look at his face."

Naruto looked at Gohan, who was staring at Naruto , his eyes beaten and sad like a lost puppy, blood staining his face, but he merely shook his head side to side. Naruto looked shocked, but he knew Gohan was trying to prove a point. But it still angered Naruto, the tears growing stronger.

"Yeah well if you are trying to prove something why are you not doing anything about it?" He said, choking back a sob.

But that was exactly what he was planning to do.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>"Well, he certainly handed that Son-Gohan his ass didn't he?" Said a girl's voice, but tomboyish voice from afar.<p>

"Yeah well the trash didn't do anything to protect himself." Said a huskier, deeper one.

"Well that's obvious isn't it fatso?" Said the first one.

"Relax you two, Lord Orhocimaru wants us to escort Sasuke to him. We don't need another fight between you two." Said a silkier, calmer voice.

"Yeah we know how that usually ends up." Said a fourth.

"Tch" Said the first two.

"We'll let Sasuke-kun finish up his business and then we'll take him. So just watch." The third finished.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt the drizzle of rain pound his head, and he looked at Gohan's crumpled figure at his feet. Gohan was beaten, crushed. He should be rejoicing this moment. Gohan was down, battered and bloodied by Sasuke's hand. He should finally feel that satisfaction of being the strongest!<p>

But why did he feel so empty?

Gohan, looked up at the Uchiha, staring into his red eyes with his sad black ones.

Lightning crackled in the sky, illuminating them both.

The Uchiha tried to ignore this strange feeling, and tried to turn back to anger, picking up Gohan by his neck scruff.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I assure you, It won't work!" He snarled, staring into Gohan's eyes even further, face to face. Gohan hung there, wincing from the pain. He had a few broken ribs, a broken nose, two bruised cheeks, a knot in his scalp, and worst of all, a crushed spirit.

Sasuke continued to stare into his eyes, but Gohan gave him the same look. Sasuke didn't know what to feel, his legs, started to wobble as he held Gohan, and his heart sank. Looking over at the other two with a strange expression that they had never seen him use before. Now his eyes moved to a puddle on the ground, lightning flashing once more, and he saw his and Gohan's reflection in the water, and it was enough to fill him with grief.

This was wrong.

However, he tried to suppress it even further, but it was a futile attempt.

"D-don't you look at me like that." He said weakly, his voice shaking. "Stop it."

Naruto and Sakura watched, their expressions in disbelief.

"I said stop it!" he said as he raised his fist, getting ready for a punch, tears filling his eyes, staring at Gohan.

But his arm had turned to stone, and he could not move it. His fist began shaking, and soon it fell, and Sasuke broke into a sob.

Sakura gasped, and Naruto stood with his mouth wide open.

Sasuke was crying.

Gohan merely closed his eyes, and Sasuke had let him go, Gohan catching himself with his arm so he would not crash into the pavement, hurting himself even more.

Sasuke fell to his knees, crying even harder.

How could he have been so selfish? To want to kill the person who had done so much for him and his squad, just for some petty revenge against his brother. His friends were always there for him, and he had taken them for granted. "Not like this." He said through a sob. "I won't do it like this." His anger and rage had taken over him, and he was about to throw away the thing that had mattered to him the most.

However, suddenly his neck began to burn, and he grabbed the spot where his curse seal was.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL! KILL HIM NOW, OR YOU WILL NEVER BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOUR BROTHER!" _A voice screamed in his brain.

Suddenly, he was covered in black marks, and his face was ominous, but something was different. He seemed at a struggle.

"_DO NOT RESIST! KILL THEM ALL!" _It yelled again.

The repented Avenger was covered in purple chakra, and his hand pulled out a kunai, but it was shaking.

"_KILL THEM!"_

"N-no."

"_YOU DARE!"_

"I-I won't!"

"_DESTROY THEM! NOW!"_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** He yelled, thrusting both of his arms back, the kunai falling out of his hands with a clank.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WRETCH!"_

"GOHAN, SAKURA, NARUTO, I'M SORRY!" He screamed, finally putting his friends before his ego.

"_NO!"_

There was a flash of purple light, and Sasuke's skin began to crack, the Curse marks flashing white as it did this, and finally, his skin shattered, revealing skin with no marks what so ever. A thick plume of purple energy that was indescribably evil exploded from his body, and into the air.

Gohan, Naruto and Sakura stared at it in shock, watching the energy take the from of Orochimaru himself, hissing at them all with extreme malice, before dissipating into nothing.

Silence, except for the splashes of rain.

Sasuke lay on his knees, reborn, breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

He didn't need that foul power to take out Itachi, nor did he need to discard the only people who cared about him. He just needed to get stronger, with hard work, and that was all it took. Slowly, he his body fell to the ground, and his eyes met with Gohan's.

"Gohan, Sakura, Naruto..." he repeated, his hand reaching out to them, and more tears developing. "I am so, so sorry."

Gohan smiled weakly. After all of these months, Gohan finally learned that buried deep within that hardened heart, Sasuke had a caring soul.

Naruto and Sakura smiled as well, feeling rejoice for their squad-mate. He was still their friend, and he had apologized for his actions. That took guts.

Sakura could not help but laugh quietly with happiness. He really was a good man, just troubled, but he had finally learned what was most important in life, that no amount of revenge, greed, or selfishness could replace.

It was love, love for his friends, and love for his life.

Sasuke and Gohan didn't remember when they had closed their eyes, but as soon as it happened, they were both out cold.

* * *

><p>"Well.." Said the tomboyish voice, dumbfounded.<p>

"That was.." Said the deep voice.

"Unexpected." The fourth one finished.

"...Let's just go." The silky voice added. "No doubt he already knows, and he will blame it on us."

The rest nodded, and reluctantly left the village. They had lost another one.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Well that was unexpected wasn't it? I figured I would give Sasuke some sort of redemption, and this isn't Canon so what the hell right? I just wanted to show some sort of contrast to Sasuke's personality and show that he actually had a soul. Go figure right? Well I hope you all enjoyed it and I may make a few other what if's if Winged doesn't mind. :)<p>

Thanks for reading, and leave a review!

**-BLAD3s_7**


End file.
